Thirsting for your blood
by kyuketsuki21
Summary: Takes place during the last episode of season 2. Min Tae-yeon is looking for Yoo Jung-in after she has been taken by L, but with some major changes from the show.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I just finished watching Vampire Prosecutor 2 and already stories started running through my brain. I really hope there is a third season. I absolutely love this show and I want more. There is also a severe lack of fanfiction. So this is my contribution. Enjoy!

The setting is the final episode of Season 2 when Tae-yeon is looking for Jun-in, but with some major changes.

Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Prosecutor. If I did, than the third season would already be out.

Tae -yeon had been in the car with L on his way to stop the bomb and free Jung-in. At least that is what he had thought he had been doing at the time. He arrived at the specified location and had to fight at least twenty guys to get through. When he finally got past all of the men he saw a small room that was empty except for Jung-in in the center and a small toilet in one of the corners. There wasn't a bomb anywhere near his teammate. Tae-yeon raced into the room to untie Jung-in and remove her gag.

"This was a trap for you," Jung-in said a moment too late as L slammed a heavy door shut and locked the both of them in the small room.

Tae-yeon tried the door and it appeared to be thick. Since all sound had suddenly been cut off, he also suspected the room was soundproof. All he could see in the room was a speaker and possible a tiny hatch on the ceiling. The hatch was too high up and even if it wasn't, there would be no way for them to fit through. Tae-yeon went over to Jung-in and pulled her into a quick hug before he slumped to the ground. He was exhausted from the fight and was at a loss of what to do at the moment. He needed time to think. He still had his phone, but something about the room had left it without a signal.

"Min?" Jung-in hesitantly asked after the brief hug. "I'm sorry I got you into this. I can't believe I let myself get taken."

"Don't blame yourself, Jung-in," Tae-yeon said from the ground as he looked up at her. His focus then went to the speaker on the ceiling as he heard it crackle, signaling that it had just been turned on.

"I'm sure you're wondering why I have brought you both here," came the teasing tone of L. "Tae-yeon, I wanted to hurt those around you, but then I decided it would be more fun to watch you hurt the woman that you care for."

"Why would I ever hurt Jung-in?" Tae-yeon yelled at the speaker.

"You will end up hurting her if you want to survive," was L's reply. "The two of you are going to stay locked up together until this has been seen through. Jung-in will be receiving food each day, but Tae-yeon will only receive what he needs one day. This will be just enough to reveal any secrets and increase the young prosecutor's fear. The games will begin tomorrow. Sleep well." The speaker crackled again to let them know that it had now been turned off.

"You know I will share anything I am given with you, Min. I am not going to let you starve to death," said Jung-in.

"I don't think that will be allowed," said Tae-yeon. "You keep it all. Hopefully the others will find us soon. We should get some sleep now."

Jung-in got settled on one side of the small room and curled up into as comfortable a position as she could manage with her jacket being used as a blanket. Tae-yeon rolled up his jacket and walked over to Jung-in and placed the jacket like a pillow under her head. "Sleep well," said Tae-yeon as he retreated to the other side of the room.

Sleep never did find its way to Tae-yeon that night. He sat propped up against the wall and kept thinking about their current situation. He knew exactly what L was trying to do. The scary part was he didn't know if he could beat L. He had been injured and had lost blood. He also had not had much blood to drink since he hadn't had time. Now he was trapped with the human woman that he cared about. Tae-yeon knew that L wanted him to reveal his secret to Jung-in and then to eventually kill her. He figured he would be released immediately after some point was proven. Sleep was definitely out of the question as all of these thoughts kept on playing throughout his head all night long.

Across the room, Jung-in wasn't having much luck with sleep either. She was scared and kept on trying to figure out what this was all about. She never would understand how there could be such horrible people, but she knew there would always be more.

Eventually morning came, at least Tae-yeon and Jung-in figured it was morning since the small hatch opened up and one of the snacks that Jung-in would have every morning fell down to the ground. Jung-in scooped it up and offered half to Tae-yeon who of course refused. Tae-yeon was starting to feel thirsty, but it was still at the point where he could ignore the hunger that came with being a vampire.

The day passed mostly in silence. Tae-yeon was never a big talker and Jung-in didn't want their captor to learn anything that would be to his advantage. A little more food arrived for Jung-in during the day, but nothing so far for Tae-yeon.

"You have to be getting hungry," said Jung-in that evening holding out another one of her morning snacks. That seemed to be all she would be receiving while she was here. "Please just have some."

"I'm fine," Tae-yeon quickly replied before focusing back on the wall. He was far from fine, but he needed to focus on anything else besides the human in the same room with him. The wall was the only thing he could focus on. After a night of not sleeping, sleep came somewhat easy the second night. At least Tae-yeon could ignore his hunger for blood if he was asleep.

The next morning Tae-yeon was not as tired, but he was definitely starting to feel the thirst coming on strong. He ignored Jung-in's attempts to talk to him and was trying not to lose himself. If he hadn't forgotten to have blood before coming here and if he hadn't been injured then this would not be so hard for him right now.

"Good morning," the voice of L blared over the speaker. "Today is the day that Tae-yeon gets to have his special treat. Our prosecutor isn't looking so well and could probably do with a little nourishment. You might want to try to make this last if you can since this will be all you get until your final meal whenever that may be. Enjoy!"

Tae-yeon braced himself for the look of disgust and revulsion on Jung-in's face as a bag of blood came out of the hatch and fell at his feet. He could tell Jung-in hadn't yet registered what the bag was or what he was just yet.

"What kind of sick joke is this?" Jung-in yelled at the speaker after seeing the bag of blood. She figured their captor was playing some sick joke on them and she did not find it funny. She could tell that Min was not doing well and he needed something besides grotesque jokes.

Tae-yeon now realized that of course Jung-in wouldn't automatically think he was a vampire since she didn't believe that such creatures existed. She thought that this was some kind of a joke. He almost was tempted to play along at being human a little bit longer and show outrage at not being sent proper nutrition. In the end his will to end his hunger won out.

Tae-yeon gave one brief glance at Jung-in before he picked up the blood bag. He could smell the blood through the plastic and his fangs instinctively extended and his eyes turned an electric blue color. "I'm sorry that I got you into this mess, Jung-in," Tae-yeon said before using a fang to rip into the bag and greedily suck down the blood within. There hadn't been that much in there to begin with and he was so hungry that he couldn't save any. The bag was empty way too soon. He had thought of turning his back to Jung-in, but there really was no hiding in this room and she would know what was happening anyways.

Jung-in could not believe her eyes. She was a rational woman and did not believe in vampires. That was until she saw her boss with blue eyes and fangs drinking blood. This did not fit with the picture she had of Min. Min who came to her rescue and worked hard to uphold the law. Min who she had never seen eat or drink anything. Min who she had developed feelings more. Min who she now saw was a blood drinking monster. A small cry escaped from Jung-in as she backed as far away from Min as was possible in such a small room. She trusted Min despite learning this secret of his, but this was not what had her so afraid. She was afraid what would happen to a vampire if they did not get to drink blood on a regular basis. She was afraid of what a starving vampire would do when trapped inside of a small room with a human.

Tae-yeon dropped the bag to the ground and after a moment his eyes returned to normal and the fangs disappeared. He hated seeing the fear in-Jung-in's eyes and it broke his heart, but he hadn't expected any other reaction. Tae-yeon slumped to the ground and buried his face in his hands. He couldn't even make eye contact with Jung-in now. The hunger was not bad like it was before and he felt better than he had in days, but the shame is what kept him on the ground. He also wanted to appear as unthreatening as possible.

"Sorry that you had to see that," Tae-yeon mumbled while his head was still resting in his hands.

Jung-in made her decision as soon as she heard Min speak. This was still the same man that she had been working with. She hesitantly moved away from the wall and walked over to Min and placed her hand on his shoulder. She felt Min flinch at her touch and look up at her.

"Don't feel like you have to do that. I know what I am and I know it is monstrous," said Min in a monotone voice.

Jung-in slid down to the ground next to Min let out a sigh. "I honestly don't know what to say right now. I am afraid, but it is not what you are thinking. You are something that I never thought existed, but I know that you are a good person.

"I'm not even human," said Tae-yeon.

"You are more human than all of the bad guys that we go after," Jung-in retorted. "I am surprised and not sure how I could have missed this. I wish that you had told me under normal circumstances."

"How could I?" Tae-yeon asked while now looking Jung-in in the eyes. "You mean so much to me, but I can't ever have normal relationships with people. There have been times where I have just barely held myself back from biting you. I can't get close to anyone and I never wanted you to be in any danger."

"You have never bitten me so that means that you were able to hold yourself back," said Jung-in. "Have you ever bitten anyone?" She couldn't help but ask the question that had been on her mind. She wanted to believe the best of Min and did not believe he was a killer, but she was still a prosecutor and still needed to know.

"Once," said Tae-yeon. "Dr. La was already dying and he offered me his blood so that I could be strong when going after Chief Jang Chul-oh. You saw me right afterwards as I was leaving Club Blood. What is weird is that the first victim of a vampire becomes a vampire, but he survived and is still human."

"I knew you weren't a killer, but I just needed to hear you say that you weren't," said Jung-in. "You and I will get through this."

"This is different," said Tae-yeon. "We are trapped in here and I just had the only blood I am going to get from L. I was so focused on finding Ji-ae and then getting injected with something from Dr. La that I didn't drink anything before coming to find you. I then fought my way to get to you. I was in rough shape when I got here and was barely hanging on. I should be alright for a couple of days, but what about after that? L is not opening that door until I have drained you dry."

"I trust you, Min," said Jung-in.

"I want you to live a long and happy life," said Tae-yeon stroking a piece of Jung-in's hair behind her ear. "I don't know how to get us out of here. After awhile I won't be able to control myself."

"What can I do to help?" Jung-in asked sincerely.

"There isn't anything that you can do," said Tae-yeon. "The only way out is for you to die." A tear ran down Tae-yeon's face at the thought of the sick game L was making him play.

"Would I survive you biting me and remain human?" Jung-in asked. She knew what L was trying to make Min do. She knew he was trying to make him get rid of the last of his humanity and really turn into a monster. She would let him bite her if it would let them get out of here.

"Me biting Dr. La didn't turn him and we are not sure why, but I am not sure what would happen to you," admitted Tae-yeon. "I don't even know if I could stop myself. I don't want there to be any chance that you would become like me. I would never want that for you."

"We have time, right?" Jung-in asked.

"If I come after you, than I want you to kill me," said Tae-yeon. "Promise me."

"I can't do that," said Jung-in. "I will find a way to stop you, but I am not going to kill you."

Tae-yeon shook his head before putting his head back in his hands. He had almost expected L to come back on the speaker and ridicule them or be touched or something. All they were receiving was silence. "I hope Soon-bum finds us soon."

"We can pass the time chatting until that happens," suggested Jung-in. "Can you tell me more? Does anyone else know? How long have you been a vampire?"

"I have been a vampire for about eight years now," Tae-yeon began. "I was bitten and I changed. I decided to use my new skills to help me solve our cases. Soon-bum has known for a couple years. He discovered my secret when we were on a case together. My control has gotten a lot better than it was back then even though sometimes I almost slip up. Soon-bum has stopped me from biting suspects a couple of times. He was freaked at first until I told him everything. He has been a great friend."

"What new skills and how do they help?" Jung-in was fascinated despite her better judgment.

"I am not even sure how this all works," said Tae-yeon. "I can tell things about a murder scene by taking a closer look. I can sort of rewind what happened and get a picture of the murder. When I taste the blood I can feel how they felt and what they saw in their last moments. Drinking dead blood is definitely not pleasant and kind of painful. I do it because it is useful. I am also faster and stronger than a normal person and I can heal small wounds instantly. Larger wounds take awhile longer and usually require blood. Sorry, I don't mean to be talking about drinking blood so much, but that is such a big part of what I am."

"Don't be sorry," said Jung-in touching his arm. "I wanted to know. This does explain a lot such as how you have known details of a case that seemed impossible and why you were always asking for blood samples."

"I guess I haven't been as discrete as I thought," said Tae-yeon with a small smile.

Jung-in rested her head on Min's shoulder and started to nap after a little while. She knew she would be fine at least for today and could let herself be close to the man that she cared about. She could worry about what came next tomorrow.

Tae-yeon was surprised as first to feel Jung-in resting her head on his should. He stiffened up for awhile before he finally let himself relax. He was in control right now and could enjoy this moment. He rested his head on top of Jung-in's soft hair and wrapped his arm around her shoulder. He was comfortable and allowed himself to drift off to sleep as well.

"Sorry to break up the nap session, but I am getting bored," said L suddenly from the speaker, waking Tae-yeon and Jung-in from their peaceful slumber. "Jung-in, I am surprised at you. There was promise at the start with you backing away in fear as blood dripped down Tae-yeon's face. Then you two had to go and have your special moments and take a nap together. This is not as entertaining as I expected it would be. It will all be worth it in the end when you kill her."

"Why can't you understand that I am not like you?" Tae-yeon screamed at the speaker. "I have been doing fine being a prosecutor, having friends, having someone that I care about even if I could never tell her before." By this point Tae-yeon was standing and letting out all of his rage at L. "I was just starting to be happy and you had to come along and threaten those closest to me. Is it because I have achieved something that you couldn't? Are you jealous of what I have? What is the reason for all of this? You said you tried to live the way I do and just because you failed doesn't mean that I will. I promise I won't come after you if you let us out of here. I don't even care if you let me go as long as Jung-in can get out safely."

"Give me a few days to think on your offer," said L. Once again the speaker went silent.

Tae-yeon pounded his fist into the wall and yelled out all of his frustration. He hadn't even realized that his eyes had changed and his fangs had extended. His anger at L had brought out this side of him. As soon as he remembered that Jung-in was right beside him he began to calm down.

"Are you going to be alright?" Jung-in asked once Min had started to calm down. When he looked over at her his eyes were just beginning to fade back to normal. Even if they both survived this ordeal, she didn't know if she would ever get used to the fangs or the slightly scary eyes.

"Sorry," said Tae-yeon with his eyes now back to normal. He didn't know what else to say now after his outburst. He decided to go to the other side of the room away from Jung-in. Even though Jung-in seemed to be accepting him, he still wanted to take things easy and not freak her out. He had never been so freaked out in his life and had never been in a situation like this before. As every awful scenario started running through his head, Tae-yeon found himself sinking into depression.

Jung-in noticed that some kind of change was coming over Min. As many times as she tried to get his attention, nothing seemed to be working. "Tae-yeon!"

Tae-yeon had never heard Jung-in refer to him as anything other than Min or Prosecutor Min. He had to admit he liked hearing her use his name. He figured that Jung-in had used his name to snap him out of the mood he had found himself in. Now that Jung-in knew his secret, he felt like he could now let himself start to feel what he had been trying to suppress for the past two years. He didn't want to be cold and distant with her anymore. If they managed to get out of this, than he would really tell Jung-in how he felt and try to be someone that could be good for her. Not that a vampire would ever be a good match for her, but he was going to at least try if given the chance.

Tae-yeon got up off the ground and walked over to Jung-in who was sitting on the ground. He crouched down and pulled the young prosecutor into a tight embrace. "We will find a way out of this," said Tae-yeon who then placed a small kiss on Jung-in's cheek.

A couple more days passed in relative silence. Tae-yeon was starting to retreat more and more into his own mind as the hunger began to grow again. He was trying to ignore it, but he kept finding himself glancing at Jung-in's neck. Jung-in was receiving her daily food and water, but as promised, nothing more was arriving for Tae-yeon.

After another long day, Tae-yeon was becoming restless. He wanted to be able to do something besides sit in the small room. He needed some kind of distraction to take his mind off how much Jung-in's blood was calling to him.

"There is rope in the corner that is from when you were tied up in here," said Tae-yeon, saying his first words after at least a day or two of silence. He continued on when he saw Jung-in's confused look. "I want you to tie me up. I don't know how much longer I can keep myself under control. I need you to tie me up so I won't hurt you."

Jung-in merely nodded and got up from her space on the floor to go retrieve the rope that was next to the pile of wrappers that had been building up over the past days. She approached Tae-yeon with the rope in her hand and waited for some signal that she could safely get close enough to tie him up.

"You are fine to get closer," said Tae-yeon. "Please be as quick as possible and tie the rope as tight as you can."

Tying up the boss was something Jung-in had never figured would be required of her. If the situation wasn't so dire, than tying up the boss would almost have been funny. She could picture Dong-man and Detective Hwang laughing at this if it had been happening in the office. Unfortunately this wasn't the office and the reason for tying up the boss was to keep him from killing her. After a couple minutes, Jung-in figured that the rope was tight enough. She now had Tae-yeon propped up against the wall with the rope wrapping around his body with his hands and legs restrained. She saw him struggle a little to test out the strength of the rope. A satisfied look came over his face so apparently her rope tying skills had been adequate.

Tae-yeon then rested his eyes for awhile since there was nothing much else to do in this room besides sleep. When he next awoke he looked over to Jung-in and saw she was as far away from his as possible.

"Your eyes," said Jung-in. "You just woke up, but your eyes are blue. How are you feeling?"

A quick realization came over Tae-yeon that he could not get his fangs to retract and that his eyes would most likely be staying blue until he had more blood. Right now the human part of him was thankful for the ropes that were binding him, but the vampire side longed to get free. He closed his eyes and kept them closed so as not to frighten Jung-in. "I need you to talk about anything. I don't care what it is, but talk about you or your friends or about us working together. I need you to keep reminding me that you are human and alive and my friend."

"I don't even know what to say," said Jung-in with a small sob. "When we get out of here the team should go on another trip. We only ever went on that one and it didn't exactly go as planned, but we should all try again. We can see Dong-man and Detective Hwang get really drunk again and see them pull pranks on each other. Maybe sometime you and I could go out together."

"I would like that," said Tae-yeon who had been focusing on her voice while his eyes were still closed.

Jung-in continued to talk about random nonsense for awhile. She spoke of every crazy thing Dong-man and Detective Hwang had done, their weirdest cases, where they should go on a trip when they got out of this room. She spoke until she felt her mouth begin to go dry. Tae-yeon never once opened his eyes, but Jung-in knew he had been listening to every word.

That night when she was sure that Tae-yeon was asleep she got up and looked at the speaker. She had an idea, but she wasn't sure if it would work or if it was even smart to try. "Would it be possible to get a knife?"

It took a moment before there was any response from L. "Why would you want a knife?"

"I think you should give me a fighting chance to survive," began Jung-in. "I know it wouldn't do much good against Tae-yeon, but it would be better than nothing."

"You know what?" said L's voice over the speaker again. "I will honor your request. You two have been boring and this is taking longer than I thought it would. Maybe that will spice up the action a little." The speaker then went silent and roughly ten minutes later a knife fell out of the hatch and clanged on the ground.

Jung-in had no intention of using the knife on Tae-yeon, but she was trying to give herself a fighting chance at living. That at least had been the truth. Jung-in found a plastic cup that had once held some of the little water she had been given. She clenched her teeth as she made a small incision on her arm and let her blood run into the cup. Once she had gotten what she figured would be enough she set the cup down so that she could use the knife to cut a piece of her shirt to make a bandage. She really hoped she was doing the right thing.

"Tae-yeon," said Jung-in closer to the prosecutor than she had been in awhile. "Wake up."She heard what almost could have been a growl and saw Tae-yeon's eyes fly open to reveal the unnatural blue hue. She could no longer see any resemblance to the man that she had admired. "I have something for you and you are going to have to let me get closer otherwise I can't give it to you. Do you understand?" She was still not seeing any signs of recognition in Tae-yeon's eyes, but she had come this far already and was not going to chicken out. Jung-in slowly extended the cup that held her blood and placed it to Tae-yeon's mouth without making any sudden or quick movements.

Tae-yeon greedily drank down the offered blood and it was the best he had ever tasted. He was savoring the taste in his mouth even once he had drunk it all down. He licked his lips to get any stray drops that could have leaked from the cup. After a moment he started to regain his sense of self and the blue in his eyes started to dim. It was then that he saw Jung-in still holding the cup and then the bloodstained rag that was wrapped around her arm. "Why would you do that?"

"I saw the state that you were in and I couldn't let you completely lose your mind," said Jung-in. "Besides I was also looking after myself. If I can give you a small amount of blood without you biting me then we can both survive longer in here. So don't think that this is all about you. Now just say thank you and let's be done with this."

"Thank you," said Tae-yeon sincerely.

"Don't think I am going to let you try that one again," said L suddenly from the speaker. "Then again our prosecutor now has a taste for your blood. How long do you think he will last now that he has had a small taste? The amount you offered him was barely enough to quench his thirst."

A moment later the heavy door opened and ten men holding guns stepped in to block the doorway. L entered the room and picked up the knife that he had given to Jung-in. He hit Jung-in and knocked her to the side. He then took the knife and jabbed it into Tae-yeon's side before cutting the rope and leaving the room. The door was sealed once more leaving Jung-in with an injured vampire who was now no longer restrained.

Tae-yeon's wound was not healing and his eyes were glowing even more brightly now. He tried to focus on the pain instead of the hunger, but he was having trouble focusing on anything besides Jung-in and the smell of her blood beneath her makeshift bandage. He hesitated at first, but then he slowly started to drag himself over to his teammate.

Back at the office, Dong-man had finally been able to pick up a trace on Min's cell phone after so many days of nothing. The signal did not last long, but it was enough time to get the location. "Detective Hwang!"

"What is it?" Soon-bum asked sullenly sticking his head in the room.

"I found Prosecutor Min!"

"Really? There is no time to lose. Get me back up!" Soon-bum got the location and then flew out the door and into his car. He broke every speed limit law and before long arrived at a building that was most likely holding Tae-yeon and hopefully Jung-in. He didn't even want to think about what he could possibly find. Soon-bum had been prepared for Tae-yeon being found. Each day he made sure he had a cooler in his car filled with blood bags. He figured Tae-yeon would need them as soon as he was found. Soon-bum just hoped that he wasn't too late.

Soon-bum heard sirens in the background and knew that backup was almost here. He needed to find Tae-yeon first and he needed to find him fast. He held a gun in one hand and the small cooler in the other. After searching for a few minutes, Soon-bum found the guy they had been holding in custody in front of a room with a thick door but no apparent keyhole. "How do I get in there?" Soon-bum asked while steadily pointing a gun at the vampire.

"This little button right here will open the door," said L waving what he had once told Tae-yeon was the bomb trigger.

That was all Soon-bum needed to hear before he fired off every round in the gun into the man's chest. He didn't know if that would be enough to kill the vampire, but it would at least get him out of the way for enough time. Soon-bum ran over and grabbed the button from the vampire who was now bleeding on the ground and unable to move at the moment. Soon-bum took a chance and pressed the button and the heavy door began to open.

Soon-bum stepped inside and saw Tae-yeon about to bite into Jung-in's neck. "Tae-yeon, wait!" Soon-bum yelled out and rushed into the room. His friend looked back at the noise, but he did not see any recognition in his friend's eyes. Jung-in was conscious, but had been cowering as Tae-yeon was leaning in closer with his fangs exposed. Soon-bum figured that of course Jung-in knew the secret now. Soon-bum opened up the cooler and tossed the blood bags at his friend.

Tae-yeon immediately bit into one of the bags and drained the bag within a couple seconds and then started on a second and then a third one. Jung-in ran over to Soon-bum who was near the doorway. They were both waiting on Tae-yeon and they were hoping he would finish quickly so that they could get out of here. Tae-yeon finally seemed sated after he had drunk all six bags of blood that Soon-bum had brought. His wound had healed and his eyes and teeth had returned to normal. Blood was staining his teeth and lips, but he hardly noticed.

"You were almost too late," said Tae-yeon who clapped a hand on his friend's shoulder. "Thank you for arriving when you did." Tae-yeon was ashamed of his actions and did not even look at Jung-in and began to walk away. He saw a pile of blood on the floor just outside of the room, but L had disappeared. He started to walk away again before he was stopped by Jung-in's arms around his waist.

Jung-in was not going to let Tae-yeon just walk away without even looking at her. They had shared so much in that small room and she didn't know if he was going to go back to being cold and distant or if he was avoiding her because of what almost happened. "Don't just walk away from me," said Jung-in who was still clinging to Tae-yeon.

"You saw what I almost did to you," said Tae-yeon angrily. "Why would you want anything to do with me after that? You should just keep your distance."

"I'll just give you two a moment and go talk to the backup," said Soon-bum who was feeling a little awkward in this situation. "Maybe they stopped the guy on their way in. I'll just be going now."

Jung-in waited until Soon-bum was gone before answering Tae-yeon who she was still holding. "I don't know much about vampires, but you held on longer than probably any other vampire could. You were losing blood so quickly after you had been stabbed and you were already starving. That is the only reason you lost your mind and tried to attack me. You would never do that normally."

"You don't understand," said Tae-yeon who lightly pushed Jung-in away from him. "It is hard to keep control around you sometimes and now that I have had your blood, this is going to be even harder."

"Why is it going to be harder?" Jung-in asked.

"Your blood is the best I have ever tasted," said an ashamed Tae-yeon who was looking at the ground.

"Could that be because of how I feel about you?" Jung-in asked while trying to catch Tae-yeon's gaze.

"How do you feel?" Tae-yeon asked while no longer trying to avoid Jung-in's eyes.

"This past year I have been thinking about you and have been seeing a different side to you sometimes," began Jung-in. "My thoughts have not been exactly professional and I think I am falling in love with you."

"I wanted to tell you how I felt when we got out of that room," said Tae-yeon. "After what almost happened, I didn't know if you would still want to hear what I had to say or if it would even be fair of me to say this to you. My thoughts about you haven't exactly been professional either. I care about you and I have wanted to protect you. I don't know what I would do if something happened to you. I think I have been falling in love with you as well, but I tried to suppress my feelings because of what I am."

"There is no harm in trying to make this work," said Jung-in grabbing Tae-yeon's hand.

"Unless you end up dead," Tae-yeon darkly retorted.

"Way to kill the mood," said Jung-in.

"We can try, but are you sure this is what you want?" Tae-yeon just wanted to make sure that this really was what Jung-in wanted. She deserved better than him and wanted to give her every chance to change her mind now that she knew exactly who and what he was and what he was capable of.

"I'm sure," said Jung-in who once again wrapped her arms around Tae-yeon.

Tae-yeon leaned down to kiss Jung-in and everything just felt right at that moment. It took a few moments to break away from their first kiss. Jung-in saw that Tae-yeon's eyes had turned blue and now that they were free of the room, the eyes did not scare her like they had before. She guessed that strong emotions could make his eyes change even if he had just drunk blood.

"You have blood breath," said Jung-in a slightly teasing tone. "You should carry mints with you if I am going to have to be kissing a vampire."

Tae-yeon picked up on the teasing tone and laughed before leaning down and kissing Jung-in again. It was at that moment when Soon-bum walked back into the room. He quickly straightened up and unfortunately his eyes hadn't changed back yet.

Soon-bum saw Tae-yeon leaning down into Jung-in and then straighten up again with his eyes blazing blue. He was worried that maybe he hadn't brought enough blood for Tae-yeon and he was worse off than he thought. It was then he saw Jung-in turning around and was looking embarrassed. So he had only walked in on them kissing. That he could deal with. "Come on you two," said Soon-bum. "You two can make-out somewhere else besides this creepy place. Let's get going."

Tae-yeon and Jung-in walked out of the building hand in hand behind Soon-bum and followed him to his car. There were going to be obstacles they would have to face in the future and decisions to be made about what their relationship was now. They could just enjoy each other's company for now since they were finally free and out of danger for the moment. They could worry about the rest later on.

"Should we let Dong-man in on the secret so that the whole team will know now," Soon-bum asked from the front seat.

"Can we worry about that another day?" Tae-yeon asked from the backseat with his arm wrapped around Jung-in's shoulder. He was lucky to have a great friend like Soon-bum and a wonderful woman who seemed to be falling in love with him despite what he was. He was happy and maybe letting Dong-man in on the secret wouldn't be so bad if he turned out to be anything like these two. There could be no secrets between any of them and they could be a real team now.

A/N: I wrote this intending it to just be a one shot, but I am thinking about maybe adding a second chapter if this first chapter goes over well. I appreciate anyone who reads more stories and I love reviews.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I decided to go ahead and do a second chapter. I really enjoyed writing the first chapter and didn't want to be done with this story just yet. I have a multi-chapter story that I am working on, but I am having some writer's block with that one at the moment. So this is the perfect time for me to make a second chapter for this story.

Thirsting for your blood

Ch.2

It had been a few weeks since Tae-yeon and Jung-in had been trapped by L. Ever since their ordeal, there had been no sign of L. They were slowly getting back to normal, but some issues still needed to be resolved and nothing would ever be truly normal again. They were all still in mourning for Doctor Jo. Ji-ae was currently staying with Dong-man and his mother, but she did not have a permanent home now since Doctor Jo died.

Tae-yeon and Jung-in hadn't spoken much about where they now stood with each other. Nothing had come from their first kiss. They knew now how they both felt about each other, but no sort of relationship had come from that. They were even more awkward around each other now than they were before. They also hadn't mentioned anything more about the fact that Jung-in now knew that Tae-yeon was a vampire. All that had really come out of their ordeal was that they were a bit less formal with each other now. Another issue that needed resolving was whether or not to tell Dong-man Tae-yeon's secret. He was now the only member of the team who did not know.

Jung-in thought that everything was going to turn out just fine. She was so sure that her and Tae-yeon would be a couple by now. Their ordeal at L's hands had brought them closer together and her kiss with Tae-yeon had been everything she hoped it would be. The real world seemed to crash down upon them as soon as they had left Soon-bum's car the day they had been saved. She was unsure how to bring up the subject with Tae-yeon and he seemed to be back to avoiding her. She wasn't going to just let this go now that she finally knew who he was and how he felt. She couldn't even begin to guess what was going through the vampire's head. Strangely enough there weren't any cases for them to solve at the moment so she had nothing better to do then think too much.

"We should go on another trip together," said Soon-bum, breaking the silence that was enveloping the room. "We don't have any cases right now and this trip has to go better than the last one."

"Why not," said Tae-yeon from across the room. He felt like they all needed a change of scenery.

"Let's all meet back here tomorrow and then head out. I will get all of the supplies ready and find us a location," said Soon-bum who was surprised that Tae-yeon had agreed to this trip. He had noticed the lack of anything going on between Tae-yeon and Jung-in and how he had still not told Dong-man about being a vampire. He felt it was time to get everything out in the open. He figured going on a trip together was the perfect way to bring everything out into the open.

It was ten minutes later that Tae-yeon approached Soon-bum without the other two listening in. "What are you plotting?"

"I don't know what you mean," Soon-bum replied innocently. "I just want us to have fun together after all the bad stuff that has happened lately.

"I know you have an ulterior motive for this trip," Tae-yeon responded while giving his friend a mild glare.

"I guess you do know me well enough by now," said Soon-bum with a smile. "I want this trip to be an opportunity for you to open up. If it doesn't happen than it doesn't, but at least this will give you the option to be more open outside of the office."

"I am not making any promises," said Tae-yeon before patting Soon-bum once on the shoulder and walking away.

The next day everyone showed up and waited outside their workplace. That is everyone except for Soon-bum who was running a little late because he was still getting everything together for their trip. Tae-yeon, Jung-in, and Dong-man each had their luggage with them.

Tae-yeon's bag was slightly larger than the rest because he was also concealing a cooler that held his supply of blood. Dong-man still did not know his secret and he didn't think the young man would react very well to finding a cooler filled with bags of blood in the car. Maybe this trip would be the perfect opportunity to let Dong-man in on the secret. He had proved himself to be a hard worker and was loyal to the team. Tae-yeon remembered that when he was being accused of the vampire murders, Dong-man was one who had stayed on his side along with Soon-bum and Jung-in. He was finding that these three were people that he really cared about and he wanted them to remain in his life.

Jung-in was still a mystery to him. Neither one of them had spoken about him being a vampire or even their kiss since they had parted ways after their rescue. He supposed he should see where they stood while away on this trip. Tae-yeon knew that he could never grow old with her and he would never want her to be like him. His main worry was if having a relationship with Jung-in would be fair to her. They could never be a normal couple.

Tae-yeon sighed and shook his head to clear the thoughts that were currently running through his mind. Apparently Dong-man took the sigh to mean something else.

"I know how you feel, Prosecutor Min," said Dong-man. "Here we are waiting and Detective Hwang doesn't even bother to be on time.

It was at that moment that Soon-bum's van pulled up. "Sorry about being late," Soon-bum called from the window. He unlocked the doors and the three piled into the car.

"Where are we going?" Jung-in asked from the backseat.

"Don't you want the destination to be a surprise?" Soon-bum asked the group as they drove along.

"No," said the three of them simultaneously.

"You're all not much fun," said Soon-bum with a sarcastic pout. "We are going to be staying at a beach house. Someone I know owed me a favor and this is the favor I called in. He is letting us use his beach house for a few days."

"So this is why you sent a text reminding us to bring swimsuits," said Jung-in who now thought that all made sense. She was feeling a bit awkward about being the only woman and having to wear a swimsuit. She had her swimsuit, but maybe she wouldn't go in the water. She felt slightly awkward wearing revealing clothing around her male coworkers.

Thankfully the van did not break down during this trip like it had on their previous one. Everything was going a bit too smoothly on the drive to the beach house. There was some banter among the four of them and the trip itself was long, but enjoyable.

After a couple hours they finally reached their destination. The beach house was relatively large looking from the front and was right on the beach. There were trees around the actual house which provided some shade and there was a good sized porch at the front of the house. There was a fire pit a little way from the house. The water looked warm and beautiful. Overall they all thought it would be a nice relaxing spot. There weren't any other houses around so there was no chance of being disturbed while they were on their small vacation.

"Who do you know that has a beach house this nice and secluded?" Tae-yeon asked as they all stood in front of the house.

"Just someone I helped out awhile back," responded Soon-bum. "Let's check out the inside."

The inside was just as nice as they expected it would be after seeing the outside. The place was well furnished and spacious. There were four bedrooms, a kitchen, an open living room near the back of the house that had ample windows. There were also bathrooms attached to each of the rooms upstairs along with a bathroom on the main floor. There weren't too many decorations, but that was fine because of the spectacular view they had of the beach.

They all went and claimed the room that they wanted and unpacked their bags before meeting back up in the living room. There were a couple of couches. Tae-yeon and Jung-in found themselves sitting on opposite sides of one of the couches together. Now that they were all settled that is when the situation started to get a little awkward. Well at least Tae-yeon was feeling awkward since he knew what Soon-bum intended for this trip. He hoped they could at least wait until the following day for any possible revelations and at least enjoy today.

"It is going to be dark soon," began Soon-bum. How about we head out and make a fire on the beach. It is nice to be away from the city and we will even be able to see the stars out here."

Everyone quickly agreed to the suggestion and Dong-man gathered up some food to cook over the fire and some drinks for later on. Soon-bum went out first to get the fire started and that left Tae-yeon and Jung-in alone in the living room.

"Should we go help them?" Jung-in asked from her side of the couch.

"They can handle it," said Tae-yeon who had made no move to get up. He turned to face Jung-in and looked her directly in the eyes. "I figure we should talk first before we get too far into this trip. "Soon-bum wants me to tell Dong-man about my condition." Tae-yeon didn't want to say the word vampire just yet in case Dong-man was listening from the kitchen. "I don't know when this will happen, but I wanted to let you know. I know we haven't spoken of our imprisonment and what happened a few weeks ago at all. The truth is that I didn't know how to bring this up with you."

"I just figured that you didn't want to talk about it at all," said Jung-in. "You were forced into revealing your secret to me and you have always seemed to be very secretive. I don't think you were really ready for me to find out when I did."

"That is true," said a nervous Tae-yeon. "I wasn't sure what you would think now that everything has settled down and gotten back to normal. I didn't want to rush you into anything and wanted to give you some time and space to adjust."

"I was shocked to begin with, but we were imprisoned together for so many days that I had time to think then," began Jung-in. "I think it would have been worse if I had found out and then not had an explanation of any kind. I am a little freaked out, but that is because you are something I thought didn't exist. I do trust you."

"That means a lot to me," Tae-yeon said sincerely.

"Is you being what you are the reason why we also haven't spoken of the kiss?" Jung-in tentatively asked.

"That is part of it," said Tae-yeon. "If we were to be in a relationship than that would put so many hardships on you. I want you to think long and hard about what you really want now that you know what I am. I can never grow old with you, and we could never have children. I'm not human and even though I can pretend when around other people that doesn't change the fact that I can never have a normal human relationship."

"I don't...," began Jung-in before being cut off.

"Don't answer now," said Tae-yeon who had quickly interrupted the young prosecutor. "I want you to actually think this through before giving me an answer. I know how I feel about you, but it is you who needs to think long and hard about what you want."

"Alright," said Jung-in finally.

"Are you two going to help or not?" Dong-man asked with an armful of food and was heading towards the front door.

Tae-yeon quickly got up and opened the door so that Dong-man would not drop anything on his way outside. He followed Dong-man out the door and Jung-in followed just behind him. Soon-bum already had the fire going and was just waiting on the three to join him.

"About time you all made it out here," said Soon-bum from beside the fire.

"I had no help getting everything together," said Dong-man looking at Prosecutor Min and Prosecutor Yoo.

"We figured you didn't need any help," responded Jung-in. "You did just fine."

Soon the food was cooking over the fire and bottles of alcohol were being opened. No one was drunk yet and that was probably for the best considering how they all acted when inebriated .

"Prosecutor Min, why do you never drink with us?" Dong-man asked as he sipped on his first bottle of beer.

"I don't drink alcohol," said Tae-yeon. This was the problem whenever he went out with the members of his team. Obviously he couldn't eat food or drink alcohol. He lived solely on blood, but he couldn't really bring that up. Telling Dong-man was now even more appealing so that he could avoid awkward questions like this.

"Food is ready," announced Soon-bum who was starting to pull various items off the fire and pass them around.

"Aren't you going to have any?" Dong-man questioned the Prosecutor when he saw he was the only one without a plate full of food.

"I'm not hungry," responded Tae-yeon.

Jung-in was now seeing how in the dark Dong-man was and remembered that she used to wonder why Tae-yeon never ate or drank with the rest of them. She figured this had to be pretty awkward for him, but she could tell he was trying his best to avoid the situation and still try to have a good time with the rest of them. She was now seeing what Tae-yeon meant inside when he said he could pretend to be human, but he wasn't one.

"Should we tell him now?" Soon-bum asked Tae-yeon after seeing his friend deflect Dong-man's questions.

"Can we just enjoy this evening?" Tae-yeon asked.

"Fine, but tomorrow you are telling him," said Soon-bum.

"Tell me what?" Dong-man asked looking back and forth between the two men. "Do you know what they are talking about?" He asked Jung-in.

"Yes, but it is not for me to say," Jung-in responded.

"I always get left out of everything," Dong-man said sadly.

Dong-man soon forgot all about not being included in some secret that the other three had after he had a few more drinks. He complained about being a contract worker and how unfair it was. He wanted to be a full time employee for the benefits and job security, but also to feel more like part of the team.

Once Dong-man, Soon-bum, and Jung-in were well past their alcohol tolerance levels, that is when Tae-yeon put out the fire and declared it was time for them all to go to bed. Sometimes Tae-yeon felt awkward being the only sober one in situations like this, but then he got to remember all the crazy things his teammates did and said while they probably would only have a fuzzy memory of the evening. He could also make sure that no one accidentally fell into the fire.

It was early in the afternoon when everyone woke up. They had gone to bed late and also had to sleep off their inevitable hangovers. Tae-yeon had been awake for a couple hours before everyone else had gotten up for the day. He was able to drink two of his bags of blood without anyone seeing. Even though Soon-bum and Jung-in knew he was a vampire, that didn't mean he wanted them to see him drinking blood.

As the rest were eating brunch in the kitchen, Tae-yeon just sat at the table with the rest of them and had declined the food that Dong-man had offered him.

"You have to be starving since you didn't eat anything with us last night," said Dong-man.

"I ate before the rest of you woke up," replied Tae-yeon who was at least being truthful this time.

"Let's go swimming after we finish eating," suggested Soon-bum who was trying to get the subject away from Tae-yeon's eating habits.

A half hour later the four teammates were down at the beach. Soon-bum and Dong-man were the main ones who were swimming. Jung-in sat near the water, but did not go in at all. Tae-yeon wasn't really one for swimming so he also stayed on dry land. Both had changed into more beach appropriate attire, but neither one was wearing a swim suit. The two of them sat in companionable silence, enjoying the view, and occasionally laughing at their teammate's antics.

The evening came too quickly for Tae-yeon's liking. He knew now that he could no longer keep the secret and over the fire would be when he would have to tell Dong-man. The night was almost a repeat of the night before. The four of them were sitting around the fire chatting while the food was cooking.

Tae-yeon once again declined when Dong-man offered him a plate. "You only ate once today before the rest of us were even awake. You have to be hungry." Dong-man couldn't understand what could possibly be wrong with the Prosecutor.

"I think it is time I told you something about myself," said Tae-yeon with a sigh as he looked from Soon-bum to Jung-in who both gave him encouraging smiles.

"What is it?" Dong-man asked wondering if there was something seriously wrong with his boss.

"I'm a vampire," said Tae-yeon quickly getting the worst out of the way.

"Is that some kind of crazy diet where you only eat once a day or are you on some kind of all liquid diet?" Dong-man asked, not for one moment believing that his boss was actually a vampire.

"Well I guess it is an all liquid diet," said Tae-yeon after a moment. He knew he had to continue on now or he would never get up the nerve to clarify what he meant. "I actually am a vampire."

"Vampires don't exist," said Dong-man quickly. "I know we had those vampire cases, but those weren't actual vampires. Are you feeling alright?"

"Our first case together was a fake vampire case, but vampires do exist," said Tae-yeon who wanted Dong-man to catch on. He didn't want to have to give Dong-man any proof that he was saying was the truth. He should have known better since Dong-man was their forensics expert and needed to see proof before believing something.

"You are just trying to mess with my head," said Dong-man after seriously considering what Prosecutor Min was saying.

"Do I have to show you to make you believe?" Tae-yeon asked the young man. He was going to try his best not to scare him.

"If I say yes, than you will all start laughing because I took you seriously for a moment," said Dong-man with a nervous smile on his face.

"I guess this is the only way to make you believe," said Tae-yeon. He waited a moment before letting his vampiric features come to the surface. He looked right at Dong-man as his eyes changed from brown to blue and his fangs extended. He had to have his mouth open so that Dong-man could actually see the fangs. He tried not to get too close, but close enough so that the features would be visible.

Dong-man jumped a bit where he was sitting and started scrambling back away from Prosecutor Min while still on the ground. "Are you going to kill me? Is this why you brought me out to the middle of nowhere? Am I here so that you can kill me away from the city? The others know about this?" Dong-man searched Prosecutor Yoo and Detective Hwang's faces and saw that they did not seem surprised. He saw the other two eat and drink and knew that they had to be human. He was trying to think logically, but it was difficult with the vampire so close to him. If Prosecutor Min was going to kill him than why would he have brought human witnesses who already knew his secret? Dong-man hadn't seen any change in Prosecutor Min's behavior since they started working together so he figured this was not something recent. He supposed he should calm down and let his boss explain before jumping to conclusions.

When Dong-man looked back at Prosecutor Min, the fangs were gone and the blue eyes were back to brown. Dong-man was still frightened, but after his initial reaction he tried not to let his fear show. "Why are you telling me?"

"You are part of the team," said Tae-yeon who was hurt by Dong-man's reaction, but it was the reaction he expected. "In answer to your other questions, I am not going to kill you and the others do know. Detective Hwang has known for a few years now and Prosecutor Yoo has known since we were locked up together a few weeks ago. You were the only one who didn't know and since you are a part of this team, I thought you had a right to know."

"So you are not going to kill me," said Dong-man more to himself than his boss.

"I did not bring you out here to kill you and if I had wanted any of you dead it would have happened long ago," said Tae-yeon.

"So there was a time when you considered draining us of all our blood," Dong-man said, not reassured by what Prosecutor Min had told him and misunderstanding what he had been told.

"What? No," said Tae-yeon. "All I was saying was that if I would have killed any of you it would have been a long time ago, but I have never had any intention to kill any of you or anyone for that matter."

"You're a vampire so that means that you drink blood and when earlier today you said you already ate before we woke up that means that you were off drinking someone's blood," said a panicked Dong-man.

"I drink blood, but I don't go around biting people," said Tae-yeon. "The blood I drink all comes from bags that were obtained somewhat legally. No one died to provide me with blood."

"How do you know if it comes in bags?" Dong-man asked which was a fair question in his opinion.

"There is a difference in the blood," began Tae-yeon. "I taste the blood of the victims we find and I am able to see what they saw in their last moments, but drinking dead blood is painful."

"Is that how you know certain details about cases that seem impossible?" Dong-man asked.

"Yes," said Tae-yeon who was relieved to see that Dong-man was calming down and asking intelligent questions now. "I can also kind of rewind a scene and get glimpses of what happened from the blood at a crime scene. It is quite useful being a vampire in this line of work."

"Have you ever lost control?" Dong-man was curious to know. Even if Prosecutor Min was a good vampire, which was still hard to believe, than he need to know if he still needed to be worried for his life if his boss ever lost control.

"If I am injured or haven't fed in awhile then I can kind of lose control," said Tae-yeon. "There have been times where I have almost bitten people, but either I stopped myself or Detective Hwang stopped me. This is how Jung-in found out about me. We were locked up together and I was starving. I was given one bag of blood, but after that I would have to kill Jung-in in order to be set free. It was a close call and I have nightmares about what could have happened." Tae-yeon looked over at Jung-in as he was speaking and was trying to let her know this was also why he had been avoiding her. He had come so close to killing her. She had given him some of her blood and it had been better than he had ever imagined. He dreams all the time about sucking her blood and has tried to keep his distance so as to not be tempted to act out his dreams.

"Do I have any reason to be afraid of you?" Dong-man asked and he really wanted the truth. He could work with Prosecutor Min as long as he refrained from hurting people, but what if he got pushed to the edge and gave into his instincts? Would it be their fault for letting some innocent person die or would they be the ones to die?

"I don't want you to be afraid, but I can't tell the future," Tae-yeon said with a hint of sadness in his voice. "I want you all to be able to trust me, but after what happened a few weeks ago I don't know what the future holds. L is still out there somewhere and I don't think he will be down with me until one of us is dead or I become like him."

"Is that likely to happen?" Dong-man asked the question that was also on Jung-in and Soon-bum's minds.

"I am going to try my best not to let that happen, but if it does than I want you three to promise to kill me before I do anything that I would regret," said Tae-yeon looking each one in the eye.

"We are all here to uphold the law," said Jung-in speaking up for the first time. "We would never let you become like the criminals we go after and if you did then we would do our jobs and stop you."

"Thank you," Tae-yeon said sincerely.

Tae-yeon wasn't sure what to say next. He could tell that Dong-man did not trust him like he used to. He didn't think he would ever fully gain back his trust. He had never been that close with Dong-man, not like he was with Soon-bum or Jung-in. He could also tell that those two were also beginning to question the trust they had in him. In a way he was sad that he could never be fully trusted, but it would be smart of them to not trust him, since he didn't know what he could become in the far future or even tomorrow.

"The fire is starting to die and I guess we should all head to bed," said Soon-bum after a few minutes of silence. The food was gone, but the alcohol had not been touched. The atmosphere of the trip had changed since Tae-yeon had told Dong-man. He could tell that Dong-man would not be comfortable drinking now and letting his guard down.

Tae-yeon put out the fire while Soon-bum gathered everything up. They all went back inside in silence and went to their respective rooms. Tae-yeon heard the lock click on Dong-man's room as he passed by and was not surprised by the action. A locked door would not stop him if he really wanted to get it, but whatever made the young man more comfortable was fine by him. He had done what he was meant to do this trip. He talked to Jung-in and told Dong-man about being a vampire. It was up to the two of them now to decide what they wanted to do now.

The next morning everyone was up relatively early compared to the day before. No one had been drinking and the whole vampire revelation had put a damper on the evening and sent them to bed earlier than they had intended. It was no surprise that they were all awake at a decent hour. Tae-yeon stayed in his room and drank from his blood bags before going to join the rest of them in the kitchen.

Everyone was already eating when Tae-yeon arrived in the kitchen and this was the first time that no one offered him a plate of food. He missed being included, but it was understandable. There was no need to pretend any longer with his team. What would happen to him now that those he was around all the time would never treat him like a typical human? Would he start to feel less human now that he didn't have to pretend?

"You can feel free to join us and drink your...blood bags," said Dong-man making an effort to act normal, but still having trouble wrapping his head around what his boss was.

"I had it up in my room," said Tae-yeon before taking a seat with the others at the table.

"You could have brought it down here and joined us," said Dong-man.

"Just because you all know what I am now, doesn't mean I want you seeing me drinking blood." said Tae-yeon. "What I am is not normal or natural and I don't want you all to see me that way. I want to be treated like I am human since I really need that."

"Do you want us to pretend that we don't know?" Dong man asked as he paused with a fork halfway to his mouth.

"No, but I feel like if you all start treating me differently that will slowly make me change," explained Tae-yeon. "I want to go on pretending that I am human so that I do not lose my humanity. In order to do that I need those closest to me to act like I am human and not be alright with me drinking blood at the kitchen table."

"We can do that," said Soon-bum looking around at Dong-man and Prosecutor Yoo who nodded.

The rest of breakfast passed by in awkward silence. Afterward the decision was made to start back early that day and get home before nightfall. Originally they were going to head back early the next day, but no one really wanted to stay another day.

Soon-bum went and found Tae-yeon who was starting to pack his things up in his room. They hadn't had much of a chance to talk just the two of them since the previous night. He wanted to reassure his friend that nothing had changed between them.

"Got a moment?" Soon-bum asked from the doorway.

"Come in," responded Tae-yeon.

"I just wanted to remind you what it was like when I first found out," said Soon-bum. "I was the first one to find out and if you remember I didn't exactly react the best. Just give him time to adjust and everything will go back to normal or be better than normal."

"That is not what I am worried a bout," Tae-yeon admitted and stopped with his packing.

"What is it then?" Soon-bum asked, clearly not getting what this was about.

"Dong-man is right to not trust me," said Tae-yeon. "I had gotten so comfortable with the arrangement of just you knowing. I never considered other people knowing as well. He made me think about what could happen. How do you go on trusting me knowing what I am and what I could do?"

"I have seen what you are capable of and I have been there during times where you almost bit others," said Soon-bum. "I see the struggles that you go through everyday and yet you are still a good person. You are a good prosecutor and you care about getting justice for others. You didn't ask to be what you are and you make the best of your condition by using these abilities to help."

"That doesn't really answer the question," said Tae-yeon who was touched by what the brash detective had said.

"I trust you because you haven't given me a reason not to trust you," said Soon-bum simply.

"What about the times you stopped me from biting people?" Tae-yeon pushed the question, wanting to know the response.

"I know you would have stopped yourself," said Soon-bum. "There are times when I am not around to stop you and you stop yourself. You are in control even if you question yourself sometimes."

"What if there comes a time when I don't stop?" Tae-yeon almost wanted his friend to question the faith he placed in him.

"We will face that if it ever happens, but for now we keep on doing what we have always done," said Soon-bum.

"I could have killed Jung-in a few weeks ago and right now we would all be mourning her instead of being here on this trip," said Tae-yeon who thought he would be haunted by that experience for a long time to come.

"You didn't kill her and those were unusual circumstances to begin with," said Soon-bum.

"If you had found me any later, than she would be dead or she would be like me which would be worse," Tae-yeon said quietly.

"You can't dwell on what could have happened," said Soon-bum trying to snap his friend out of his current mood. "I don't think she blames you and I can tell that she still wants to be with you despite what almost happened."

Soon-bum and Tae-yeon didn't realize that Jung-in and Dong-man were listening from the hallway to every word that had been said. They didn't feel bad for eavesdropping. Both of them knew that Soon-bum knew Tae-yeon better than anyone else and what he thought really mattered to the both of them. It was Dong-man who decided to make his presence known by knocking on the open door to announce his presence.

"Prosecutor Yoo and I were talking and we decided that we would like to stay another day and head out tomorrow like we originally planned if that is alright," Dong-man said having now come to the conclusion that he could at least try to be more comfortable around Prosecutor Min. His boss hadn't needed to tell him the truth, but he had because they were a team. If everyone else could make the effort, than so could he. He had been around Prosecutor Min many times without any fear. Just because he now knew didn't mean that he would suddenly be in any more danger than he already was.

"I guess that is alright," said Tae-yeon who couldn't conceal the small smile on his face. Maybe everything would work out and all they needed was time to find a new normal. "Anyone up for heading down to the beach?"

Everyone was ready to get in one more afternoon on the beach. Jung-in even decided to go swimming with Soon-bum and Dong-man. Tae-yeon was harder to convince, but eventually he did get in the water with the rest of his team. Hours were spent between the water and the sand. Once it started to get dark out, Tae-yeon volunteered to get the fire started. Soon-bum, Dong-man, and Jung-in had to make up for not drinking the night before and were drinking copious amounts of alcohol throughout the evening while Tae-yeon was left as the only sober one.

Tae-yeon knew that this was all too good to be true. He was open and honest with his team and they were even having fun together. Nothing bad had happened on their trip so that should have been a sign that something would go wrong. While the others were laughing, Tae-yeon heard someone approaching. By the sound of the footsteps the person was trying to be stealthy, but he could still hear whoever it was coming towards them.

Never did Tae-yeon expect L to appear in front of them. They were far from the city and in a secluded spot. He wondered how L even knew that they were here. How this was possible did not matter at the moment. All that mattered now was protecting his teammates.

The sight of L in the firelight was enough to quickly sober up the rest of the team. Jung-in was the most terrified since L had been the one to imprison her. Dong-man and Soon-bum had not had much experience with the vampire, but they still knew that he was a big threat.

"What are you doing here?" Tae-yeon asked with a snarl.

"You didn't honestly think I would leave you alone just because you and your little prosecutor managed to get away did you?" L said with his eye blazing red and his fangs extended.

"One can always hope," replied Tae-yeon who also had his fangs extended and his eyes had turned blue at the sight of his foe. "You are not going to get me to hurt my friends." The word friends sounded weird to his ears, but it was the correct word to use. His coworkers had become more than just people he worked with and he had already been friends with Soon-bum for years.

"It wasn't easy to find you, but I couldn't pass up this perfect opportunity," said L he stalked closer to the group. "Do they all know about you now and accept you for who you are? You are a disgrace to vampires. You are protecting humans and denying your instincts. Can't you see that I am trying to help you? You will be free once you give in to what you are. You can't keep up this charade forever."

"He was a vampire this whole time?" Dong-man quietly asked Soon-bum. "I was alone with him back at the office. I could have died."

"Shut up," said Soon-bum in a harsh whisper. "Now is not the time to dwell on the past."

"I will be curious to see which one you go for first," said L conversationally. "I am betting it will be the youngest member of the group. He was the last to find out so it should only be fitting that he is the first to die. I can tell he doesn't mean as much to you as the others."

"We are a team and nothing you can say or do will make me kill any one of them," said Tae-yeon who made sure he was still in front of the others to shield them from L.

"We'll see about that," said L with a smirk. He then pulled out a gun and fired straight into Tae-yeon three times.

Tae-yeon was now left gasping on the ground. He was bleeding from the multiple bullet wounds and could not find the strength to get up. The gun was still being pointed at him as he bled to death on the ground.

"You are going to die if you don't drink their blood," said L pulling the trigger and firing into Tae-yeon's chest once more. "If for some pathetic reason you let yourself die, than I will kill the three of them myself and it will not be quick. You can decide now whether you want to be the one to kill them or if you would rather hold on to your morals and have me kill them instead. Your choice."

L's mistake came when he took a few steps closer to taunt Tae-yeon directly to his face. Tae-yeon used the last of his strength to kick out and knock L to the ground. Before L even knew what was happening, Tae-yeon was on top of him with his fangs buried deep in the other vampire's neck. He drank deeply and stayed latched on until he was brutally shoved away. The blood drank healed his wounds enough to be able to survive and now it was L's turn to lay bleeding on the ground.

Dong-man saw the feral look in Prosecutor Min's face as blood ran down his chin. He was thankful he had already found out about his boss being a vampire, otherwise this horrifying situation would have been even more terrifying. Jung-in tried to look away because she did not want to see the man that she cared about this way. Soon-bum tried to shield the two younger members of the team in case the fight came their way.

Before long, L was back up and was clutching his bleeding neck. He raced at Tae-yeon only to receive a punch to the face and having his arm twisted. He fell back to the ground when he received a kick to the gut. He hadn't planned on the prosecutor being this good of a fighter, especially after being injured.

Tae-yeon knew he needed more blood since the bullet wounds hadn't fully healed yet. He was going to get it from the best source possible and that was the vampire he had just kicked back to the ground. He grabbed a metal poker from the fire and stabbed L in the chest, just barely missing the heart. Tae-yeon then lifted him by the neck back onto his feet before sinking his fangs once more into L's neck. By now L was weakening and couldn't throw Tae-yeon off like he had before.

Once L was almost completely drained of his blood, Tae-yeon dropped him unceremoniously to the ground. Without a glance back at his teammates, Tae-yeon removed the poker from L's chest and ran it straight through his head. He wanted to make sure that L was dead once and for all. After inspection of the body proved that the other vampire was dead, Tae-yeon walked back to the house without a word to the others.

"What do we do with the body?" Jung-in asked Detective Hwang after Tae-yeon had left. "We can't just leave it here, but we can't call this in either."

"I never thought there would be the day in my career where I would have to get rid of a body," responded Soon-bum.

"What are you two talking about?" Dong-man asked after just starting to come out of shock.

"This guy was a vampire," explained Soon-bum. "We don't know what could be discovered if he were to be examined during an autopsy."

"What about Prosecutor Min?" Dong-man asked the two of them.

"We are his friends and teammates and he just saved our lives," said Jung-in. "We may uphold the law, but what he did was self defense and saving us. We are not going to let his name be tied in with this low life."

"I agree," said Soon-bum. "There really is no other option. You two go on inside and try to get some sleep. I'll take care of the body."

Tae-yeon was still covered in blood and sitting on the floor of his room with his face in his hands when Jung-in walked in. He could tell it was her without even looking up. He should have locked the door since he didn't want to see any of them at this moment and see the disgust in their eyes. There was no way he could look Jung-in in the eyes right now, especially with his bloodstained face.

"Thank you," said Jung-in from the doorway. "You saved all of our lives."

This was definitely not what Tae-yeon had been expecting. He was expecting them to call him a monster or something along those lines. "Don't mention it," said Tae-yeon with his face still buried in his hands.

Jung-in knew that Tae-yeon didn't want to show his face. She did the only thing she could and walked into the bathroom and grabbed a wash cloth and ran it under the faucet before walking back into the bedroom and kneeling down next to Tae-yeon. She gently lifted his head out of his hands and began wiping L's blood off of his face. Tae-yeon tried to turn away, but Jung-in wouldn't let him.

"You don't have to do this," said Tae-yeon as Jung-in wiped more of the blood of his face.

"I want to show you that I am here for you," said Jung-in while carrying on with her work. "We all saw what happened and we are all thankful that L is finally gone. As soon as you left all that was said was how to cover this up and Soon-bum getting rid of the body."

"I was going to head back down to take care of that," said Tae-yeon who felt guilty for leaving his friends to deal with his mess. "Why are you all covering this up?"

"He was a vampire for starters and who knows what an autopsy would reveal," began Jung-in. "We are also not going to let you get in trouble for killing him since you were left with no other option and you saved all of us. This would become way too complicated if he were to be found."

"I don't feel right about this since we're prosecutors," admitted Tae-yeon.

"It is what must be done," said Jung-in who was now wiping up the last of the blood from Tae-yeon's face and was now looking his directly in his eyes. They stayed looking at each other for a few moments before Jung-in leaned in and gave Tae-yeon a soft kiss on the lips.

"What was that for?" Tae-yeon asked as soon as they had broken away.

"To show you that I care and that I have made my decision," said Jung-in. "I know that you will stay young while I grow old and that we can't have kids and we can't have a normal life, but that doesn't matter. What we do is dangerous and either one of us could die at any moment. We could never have a normal relationship even if you were human. I don't want us to waste any more time that we could be spending together because we never know when this is going to end. That is what I realized tonight when L came after us. You could have died or I could have died or all of us could have been killed. So let's not waste anymore time than we already have."

"Are you sure?" Tae-yeon asked, searching Jung-in's face for any sign that she didn't mean what she had just said.

"I'm sure," replied Jung-in.

Tae-yeon wrapped his arms around Jung-in and held her as they both continued to sit on the ground. They stayed like that until Dong-man and Soon-bum came to the doorway and unintentionally interrupted their moment.

"Sorry," said Soon-bum who didn't know that he would be walking in on the two of them. "I just wanted to let you know that it is all taken care of."

"Thank you," said Tae-yeon sincerely. "You shouldn't have had to do that. I should have taken care of it before retreating inside."

"You went through a lot out there," said Dong-man. "No one blames you for wanting to get away."

"Now we can never speak of this ever again," said Tae-yeon to the group.

"We know not to speak of it again," said Jung-in from beside Tae-yeon. "How many cases have we all solved together? We know better."

Soon-bum and Dong-man soon retreated to their own rooms, but Jung-in decided to stay a bit longer. She wasn't leaving this room until she knew exactly what was going on between her and Tae-yeon. They had talked and she said she didn't want to waste any more time, but she had never been given a direct answer. "So where do the two of us stand?" Jung-in finally asked after a few moments of silence following the departure of the others.

"Are you sure you want to be with me?" Tae-yeon asked because he wanted to be sure.

"I'm sure," said Jung-in.

"We can give this a try," began Tae-yeon. "There are some things you should know and have to agree to first."

"Alright," said Jung-in skeptically, still thinking Tae-yeon was going to find some way to back out of getting in a relationship with her.

"If I ever tell you I am too dangerous to be around, than I need you to get far away from me," said Tae-yeon listing his first stipulation to their relationship. "If I ever become like L or even if not that bad, but if I ever start drinking straight from people, than I need you to get far away or kill me or something."

"I'm not sure I can agree to that," said Jung-in who continued on when she saw the disbelief in Tae-yeon's eyes. "If you are getting dangerous, than doesn't that mean you need more human interaction and not less? Who is going to stop you and bring you back to yourself? I will stop you if I have to and even kill you if it comes to that, but I would be responsible for someone's death if I just left if you started killing."

"Alright," said Tae-yeon giving in.

"Alright?" Jung-in wanted to make sure she knew exactly what Tae-yeon was saying to her.

"I guess we are now a couple," said Tae-yeon with a sigh.

"You don't have to look so miserable as you say that," Jung-in hit his arm playfully and saw Tae-yeon give a genuine smile before pulling her in for a kiss.

"I'm off to bed now," said Jung-in before giving Tae-yeon one more kiss before saying goodnight at the door and heading off to her own room.

Tae-yeon shook his head and collapsed onto his bed. He was actually happy for once and wasn't sure if that was allowed considering everything he had been through. L was dead, all of his team knew and accepted him for who he was, and he was now in a relationship with the woman he cared for deeply.

The next morning the team packed up to prepare to head back to work and wait for any cases that came their way. Now that there were no secrets between them, they could be an even more efficient team. It would take time, but they all knew that eventually they could put the whole ordeal with L behind them. The loss of Doctor Jo would stay with them for quite some time and finding a permanent solution for Ji-ae would take time, but they were confident that everything would work out for the best.

A/N: I hope you all enjoyed the second part to this story. I am finding that after I write a chapter I have ideas for more that I could write. I think I will continue writing this story until I run out of ideas for new chapters. Thank you to all who read this story and to those who have reviewed. It is nice to know that there are those who are reading and enjoying what I am writing. Until next time.


End file.
